helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming
|Japanese = アプカミ |typedescriptor = Web |season = |episode = 176 (ongoing) |dates = January 29, 2016 - present |time = Fridays, 21:00 (ep. #1-128) Thursdays, 19:00 (as of ep. #129) |length = |network = YouTube |opening = (ep. #1-61) Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (ep. #62-99) Uwa no Sora (ep. #100-128) Route Sixteen (videos) Love Tag (as of ep. #129) |ending = |Last = MUSIC+ |Same = Hello! Project Station Girls Night Out tiny tiny OMAKE CHANNEL |Next = }} Upcoming (アプカミ), or Upcomi, is a web show featuring artist recording sessions, round-table discussions, and non-Hello! Project performances. It is uploaded onto the , which it took over from and replaced MUSIC+. As of March 20, 2019, 30-minute episodes are uploaded every Thursday at 19:00 JST."「ハロ！ステ＆アプカミ リニューアルだよ！緊急！生配信！！」 3月12日(火)19:30より生配信決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-07. The first episode was uploaded January 29, 2016."アプカミ#01 番組リニューアル　こぶしファクトリーREC映像、ラベンダー｢宝物」MVメイキング、松原健之、SATOYAMAライブ映像他 (01/29/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2016-01-29. When it began, the show was uploaded in a weekly episodic format on Fridays at 21:00 JST. , , and were also the the regular MCs until the April 2017 renewal, after which each episode had two different female artists as the MCs."アプカミ#62 番組リニューアル モーニング娘。20周年企画、堀内孝雄、ひなフェス、チャオベラライブ映像、オススメ紹介ほか　MC：ロビン（チャオベラ）、石田亜佑美（モ娘。'17）4/14/2017" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2017-04-14. To accommodate people's viewing habits, the hour-length episodes and MCs were dropped after episode #128 in favor of uploading segmented videos on weekdays at 19:00 JST starting from August 2018."2018年8月以降のYouTube番組に関して" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-18. The show reverted to 30-minute episodes on March 21, 2019, with an hour-long livestream aired on March 12 ahead of the renewal to discuss and preview the changes. Featured Members Current Members= |-|Former Members= Episodes / Videos Regular Segments The numbers indicate when the segment was first and last featured. Current= *#1–61, #102– Recording Footage Project (レコーディング映像企画; Recording Eizou Kikaku) / Upcoming Recording Picture *#131– Simulated Point of View (目線で疑似体験; Mesen de Giji Taiken) |-|Past= *#1–128 Ending Talk (エンディングトーク) *#3–55 Correspondence Corner (お便りコーナー; Otayori Corner) *#13–61 UPCOMING RECOMMEND *#62–106 Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Project (モーニング娘。20周年企画; Morning Musume 20 Shuunen Kikaku) *#62–128 Upcoming: Recommended Products Introduction Corner (アプカミ：オススメ商品紹介コーナー; Upcomi: Osusume Shouhin Shoukai Corner) *#62–128 UP-FRONT Affiliated Artists' Addictions, Obsessions, and Favorite Things Corner (アップフロント所属アーティストの今ハマっていること、こだわり、お気に入りを紹介するコーナー; UP-FRONT Shozoku Artist no Ima Hamatteiru Koto, Odawari, Oki ni Iru wo Shoukai Suru Corner) *#67–128 Upcoming Music Delivery (Digital Music Corner) (アプカミ・ミュージック・デリバリー (音楽配信コーナー; Ongaku Haishin Corner)) *#100–128 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary Project (ハロー！プロジェクト20周年企画; Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Kikaku) Past Logos Upcoming-logo-Aug2018.jpg|August 2018 - January 2019 Upcoming-logo-Jan2018.jpg|January 2018 - July 2018 Upcoming-logo-Apr2017.jpg|April 2017 - December 2017 Upcoming-logo-Jan2016.jpg|January 2016 - March 2017 References External Links *Official Site *Official YouTube Channel Category:Upcoming Category:2016 Shows Category:1st Generation Shows In Category:2nd Generation Shows In Category:4th Generation Shows In Category:5th Generation Shows In Category:6th Generation Shows In Category:9th Generation Shows In Category:10th Generation Shows In Category:11th Generation Shows In Category:12th Generation Shows In Category:13th Generation Shows In Category:14th Generation Shows In Category:15th Generation Shows In Category:Berryz Koubou Shows In Category:C-ute Shows In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:Juice=Juice Shows In Category:Country Girls Shows In Category:Kobushi Factory Shows In Category:Tsubaki Factory Shows In Category:BEYOOOOONDS Shows In Category:CHICA TETSU Shows In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Shows In